


Reunited

by Seaisme



Series: Post Frozen Stories [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Post-Frozen (2013), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaisme/pseuds/Seaisme
Summary: It is connected to Snow Flutter, it's an alternate view point on things from the fourth chapter. Cross-posted to fanfiction.net
Series: Post Frozen Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925551
Kudos: 3





	Reunited

Iduna had made it on her own, washing up on an island with no memory. She didn't remember anything about her life before the shipwreck, but she had basic survival skills to not get killed. It was her and some wildlife on the island, she didn't question it. She survived on what she could kill and the edible plants she could scavenge. She regained her memories during a storm, in her shelter, as waves crashed against the shores of the island and thunder boomed overhead.

She knew she had to get home, she would try and most definitely succeed, without dying. She began to craft a boat, get whatever meager supplies together she could find, and fought against the seas to make it home. She spent days at sea, eventually running out of supplies and succumbing to dehydration with an unhealthy dose of a painful sunburn. She was found by passing guards, alive after sometime of laying washed up on the beach, the two of them patrolling said beach.

When Iduna awoke, she was in a castle room. Anna was sitting beside her, seemingly watching her the whole time. The two sharing a tight hug before the door opened to have a man's face peeking in.

"Hey Anna, Kai was looking for you- oh.. hello, uh.. Ma'am. I'm Kristoff-" the man introduced himself, walking over to the pair.

Iduna smiled, "oh, formalities aren't necessarily, Kristoff. You married my daughter, and that makes you family." She hugged him when he was close enough. "I can't thank you enough for all you did to help my girls."

Kristoff looked at Anna with wide eyes, receiving a nod and giving her an awkward hug back. "Uh, your welcome."

Iduna let go of him and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry about that, I'm just so relieved that someone has been looking out for them."

"No problem." Kristoff smiled at her as Anna leaned on him.

Iduna sat there, listening to how Anna and Kristoff met and the events of the Thaw from their point of views.

"Okay, but is Elsa here? Is she busy?" Iduna asked, concerned.

"You can say that." Anna said with a smile.

Iduna was now really interested. What could Elsa have been doing. Was she really busy? Was she ill? After standing up from the bed, Anna took her arm to support her as they walk down the hall.

"So much has changed, you wouldn't believe everything that's been going on." Anna said, guiding her down the hall with Kristoff not too far behind them.

"I believe you on that." Iduna said with a smile.

"Well, there is one of the new things that you'll no doubt love." Anna said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I've heard everything about what's changed, I just want to see you and Elsa." Iduna said with a smile.

Anna smiled and released her mother before kneeling down and holding her arms out with a laugh as a blur of red and light brown rushed into her arms.

"Mama!" The girl was wearing a simple brown dress with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my little gosling." Anna smiled, pulling her up into her arms as she stood. "There's someone special who took a long time to get here and meet you." Anna said, setting her daughter in her arms so she could see Iduna.

Iduna was in tears, streaming down her face, as she was looking at the little girl. She was unable to speak, her granddaughter taking her breath away.

Mimi tilted her head, looking from Iduna to her mother. "Whose that, mama?" She pointed to the woman.

"Don't point, little gosling. That's rude." Anna gently pulled Mimi's hand down before smiling. "Do you remember those stories I told you about your grandmother?" A nod was her answer. "Well, that's her. She came back home, to see you and me and your Papa and auntie."

Mimi turned to look at Iduna as the woman smiled at her in a watery manner. The little girl tilted her head as she looked at the woman, scrunched up her face as she was deep in thought, before she escaped from her mother's arms to rush forwards and hug her legs.

Iduna knelt down and pulled Mimi into her arms, crying in happiness as she embraced her granddaughter for the first time. She stood up, Mimi in her arms as the girl gripped her shoulders tight. "How many years have I missed?" She asked Anna, laying her cheek on Mimi's red hair.

"Five." Anna said, wiping her eyes as she had started to cry again.

"Five?" How old Anna was when.. Iduna kissed Mimi's head. "She's perfect."

"Thank you." Anna said with a smile. "Are you ready to go see Elsa?"

Iduna nodded, shifting Mimi as the girl clutched her shoulder. "Yes please."

"Auntie Elsa!" Mimi called in delight, happy that they were going to see her aunt.

They walked down the hall to the master bedroom, hers and Agnarr's old room. It made sense, in a sad way, she realized. She shifted Mimi, holding her close in nervousness as Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa? Can I, uh, come in please?" Anna asked, hesitating as she turned to Iduna.

"Just a moment." Elsa's voice came from behind the door. The door came open, and Anna shot into the room before it closed again.

Iduna stood in silence in the hallway for a moment, confused, as she felt Mimi playing with her hair. The door opened and she felt arms around her and a faintly familiar feeling of cold against her, a sob in her ear.

"Elsa.." Iduna croaked out her daughter's name, holding her close with one arm as the other one was still holding Mimi.

The hug lasted long enough, according to Mimi. "Namnam, Auntie! Your squishing me!"

The two slowly broke apart, Mimi sliding out of Iduna's hold and going to her father's arms so she could watch the two.

"Mama.." Elsa hugged her again. "I- I'm sorry!"

"No, my little snowflake. You have nothing to apologise for, you've done everything right." Iduna said, wiping Elsa's eyes. "We, your father and I, meant to end the isolation after the trip and-"

A scream caught their attention, making Iduna jump. The two turned back to the room to see Anna trying to bounce the baby in her arms to calm him.

"Elsa!" She turned to Elsa, a frantic look on her face.

Elsa laughed, walking over and taking her son back. She rocked him and began to hum, quieting her son within a few minutes. She turned to her mother with a smile on her face, "would you like to meet him?" She asked, referring to her son.

Iduna nodded, her mind spinning. Elsa was queen, had a child, Anna was married and had a child as well, so much- so godsdamn much had happened while she was gone. She made her way to the rocking chair and sitting down, her legs shaking. She took the little bundle, looking down at his face.

"What's his name?" Iduna asked, looking up at Elsa.

Elsa smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I named him after Papa."

Iduna's breath hitched, hearing this. She looked back down to the baby, who was looking up at her. His light blond hair and gray/blue eyes were perfect. He was beautiful. "Hello."

Elsa smiled, looking at her infant son over her mother's shoulder, "he's five months old, and the light of my life." She reached down and stroked the tuft of hair on his head, before he sneezed out snowflakes.

Iduna cooed at him, wiping away the snowy snot, leaning down to kiss him on his forehead. "You are so beautiful, little one." Iduna had her daughters back, she had grandchildren, and now she could heal. They could, as a family.


End file.
